


Knights of Kiran

by dr33g



Series: Prince Kiran and His Knight AU Collection [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Knight AU, M/M, Trans Male Character, all royals are nonroyals and all nonroyals are royalty in this au ! with a few exceptions, feel free to suggest tags cuz i SUCK at tagging things, im marking this as finished but know there will be more chapters, just hinted at ;)))))))) but if u say 'hey is he trans' i'll be like 'YUP', theres actually two because im a trans and i like writing trans kids !!!!! let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: A side story of May I See Your Face, My Prince? Just This Once? Find out how Kiran's knights lived their lives, and hear their stories of coming under his command, and finding their happiness.





	Knights of Kiran

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW NO ONE IS GONNA READ EPHLYONNES CUZ ITS JUST ME IN THIS PIT BUT I HOPE YALL READ IT ???? AND MAYBE JOIN ME ?????? H  
> i suggest reading MISYF before you read this or some stuff may not make sense ah........... but u dont need to ? seeing as this is a prequel to MISYF, i just dont explain many things cuz i expect u to have read that one first  
> thank you for reading !!!!!! i hope u enjoy !!! :D  
> EDIT (cuz im a dumbass and forgot even though i was planning on putting this here for like a month): the inspiration for this chapter was Snö by Snail's House !! the sort of ephemeral feel it gives off really described the way i felt when i was trying to write the less dialogue-heavy parts. its a really good album by my favorite artist, so give it a listen if u wanna hear what i was listening to when i wrote this !

Innes falls in love so fast he can barely breathe and notice what the focus of those affections has said to him.

They met when they were both young. Ephraim didn’t go by Ephraim then, and Eirika was still taller than all of them, Ephraim just under her height. It was barely a meeting, as Ephraim wasn’t himself yet, and Innes was too busy thinking of other things to notice anything anyone was saying.

Some time passed between the time that Innes ‘met’ Ephraim and the time that Innes and Tana moved to the town next to them. Eirika was no longer the tallest, but she was taller than Ephraim by what looked like half an inch. The second time Innes saw Ephraim, an emotion that, at the time, he did not know rose so quickly he immediately yelled, “GET OUT OF MY TOWN!” and ran off, flushing so red Tana thought he was sick when he eventually got home. Ephraim just laughed.

Innes discovered his love, though he didn’t call it that, was like water, that day. He had seen Ephraim and thought, “He’s handsome,” and that thought had clung to him like he had dipped his hands in a basin of water and they were now wet and there was nothing he could do but wait for them to dry. The only issue was seeing Ephraim was like submerging himself in that water, and it kept those thoughts clinging to him, day in, day out.

They met every day, in a field not far from either town and always fought. Innes didn’t know what else to do with the things he was thinking and the way he was feeling but yell. The girls would chastise them for wrestling, for arguing, for constantly trying to show the other up, and then they’d go home.

Innes never admitted to himself that it was a mix of first love and jealousy that fueled his needs to fight until after he had the world in between his two hands and brushing against his lips.

The fighting got worse when Ephraim began talking about a boy he had met named Lyon. Lyon was smart, which Innes was, but he was also kind and gentle, something Innes could never figure out. He was always too busy thinking about how every word that came out of someone’s mouth meant that they hated him and wanted him dead. Innes’ words were sharp, as he never spoke anything but the painful truth, or even sharper words when he was lying, but Ephraim’s words, which were always strong and playful, became softer and lighter when Lyon was mentioned, and Innes hated it. Well, he adored the way Ephraim spoke when this happened, but the fact that it was  _ Lyon _ and not him that was being spoken of made his eyes sting and his chest hurt. 

He still didn’t have a name for the emotions that plagued him, but he began to become more aware of them. In his dreams, he was always warm because arms were surrounding him and lips were pressing against his own. The laugh he heard and the voice that complimented him and the hair that he played with and tugged were all too recognizable. 

Denial is a strong thing, but a caring sister who notices the way you stare at your friend can be stronger. Tana got fed up with Innes’ infuriating courting method and made sure her brother realized it wasn’t that he wanted to prove that Ephraim was lesser than him during all of their competitions, but that Innes wanted to prove that he was someone worth Ephraim’s friendship. But she also reminded him that Ephraim got to make his own decisions, and that fighting with him only made Ephraim confused.

The next time they met in the field, Ephraim was ready for Innes to insist on a competition of some kind, but when all Innes did was apologize, and ask for friendship, Ephraim smiled and said, “We’re already friends, but I’m happy to stop fighting you on that.” Innes just flushed in response.

The first time Ephraim brought Lyon with him, Innes was cruel, or at least, he tried to be. But the way Ephraim looked at Lyon like he held the sky in his skin, and the way Lyon seemed to see right through Innes’ cruelty made him falter. 

“You love him, too, don’t you?” Lyon said to him when Ephraim couldn’t hear.

“I wouldn’t say love…” Innes replied, face aching with a blush. Lyon smiled sadly.

“You should hear him talk about how great you are with a bow. It’s like you are the sun.” Innes flushed deeper.

“You should hear him talk about you at all. His voice changes completely. It’s like you are the stars in the sky.” Lyon turned rosy at that.

“If I’m the stars, and you’re the sun, then he must be the Earth. The focus of our warmth and gaze.”

“It’s a fitting metaphor, in my case, seeing as I must look but never touch. If I tried, I would only hurt him. But you… I do not know you well, but you are kind and gentle, but still someone who thinks things through. I think you are a good match for his brash kindness. You could return his affection but keep him from running into things.” It hurt to say, but Innes knew it to be true.

Lyon’s face now matched most red poppies, as he said, “I… Do not know how to respond to that.”

“You don’t need to. Those are just my thoughts on it.” The conversation ended there, as Ephraim came up to talk about something else.

Innes tried not to show the pain on his face when Ephraim came up to him the next day and said, “I did it. I kissed Lyon on the way back home yesterday. I did it!” Ephraim was never one for being emotionally in tune, so Innes doubted he noticed. Plus, he was too absorbed in first love. It would be easy to ignore the clear sorrow that emanated from Innes.

Tana and Eirika noticed, and Tana was the one to hold him that night when he cried in heartbreak, while Eirika was the one to tell him something that gave him hope the next day.

“He has a lot of love in his heart… I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s a little bit in love with the both of you.” Innes took that sentence and held onto it, just until the pain subsided, and then he just let his love fade. Or at least, that was the plan.

Due to the fact that this story continues, you know that plan failed deeply.

\--

They all joined the royal guard together. Ephraim did it because he wished to fight. Eirika did it because she wanted to protect. Lyon did it for the resources. Tana did it to learn. Innes did it to make sure Tana didn’t get hurt.

And because he’s still deeply smitten with Ephraim. He knew that separating himself from the problem would make it easier, but it hurt too much. He told himself it’s for Tana, and that had she not decided to go, he would’ve remained home with her.

He knew there’s little truth to that statement.

But, whether it’s for love or for family, he joined the guard. They all excel in their fields, each being one of the best of their kind in the guard. The general chose all of them to be trained to specifically guard the royal family, and they went onto advanced training.

During this time, they met L’arachel, a medical and magical expert that had been working for the royal family since she was a child. Eirika took an immediate shining to her wild personality. Innes found her eccentric but she was a good friend, and he found he envied her ability to say exactly what she thought without being cruel and her ability to talk about her emotions so easily, something he struggled to do every time he spoke.

The best day of Innes’ life came during their advanced training, but it sure didn’t start out great.

To warm up before training started, Innes and Ephraim tended to spar with swords, as they were about equal in skill. It was really just going through the motions, as both were quite tired and only working on the muscle memory of using a sword in case something else was unavailable. Their advanced training left little time to sleep, and both were used to the feeling of a headache behind the eyes while they fought.

Suddenly, someone called Ephraim’s name. Ephraim turned, but Innes was too tired to react in time and hit Ephraim in the face with his training sword, a loud moan of pain coming from the knight as he fell to the ground from the force of the blow.

“Oh, Gods! Are you alright, Ephraim?” Innes immediately dropped the wooden sword and rushed to Ephraim’s side. Ephraim sat up, blood flowing from what looked like a broken nose. 

He groaned and said, “No, but do not mind it, Innes. I know it was an accident.” Ephraim put a hand to his face to prevent the blood from dripping everywhere. “Lead me to the infirmary, would you?”

“Of course.” Innes pulled Ephraim off the ground and quickly led him by the hand to the infirmary, as Ephraim couldn’t see as well due to his hand covering his face. When they arrived, Serra asked what happened. After a short description, she grabbed her stave and had Ephraim remove his hand to see the damage.

“I’m going to have to set it first. It needs to heal for at least a day, possibly more, before I can use my stave or the bones might heal wrong. It’s gonna hurt, so please, squeeze your boyfriend’s hand rather than punch me.”

“Lyon isn’t here? Should I fetch him?” Innes replied. Serra blinked.

“Oh, you two aren’t together? I mean, you’ve been holding hands since you came in.” Innes glanced down and noticed that, yes, they were still holding hands. He felt his face go stiff with a blush as he tore his hand out of Ephraim’s. He held it to his chest, trying his hardest not to think of how warm and soft it had felt, how  _ natural _ .

He failed.

He also failed to notice Ephraim’s face reddening, as well as the glance at Innes’ face that made Ephraim realize Innes  _ liked _ it.

“Well, if you don’t want to hold his hand, I suggest you bite into this towel. This is going to hurt. A lot.” Serra handed Ephraim a towel to put in between his teeth. She grabbed two sticks and some gauze, as well as a brace of some sort. Ephraim bit down and gave her a thumbs up. She reached for his nose and began setting it, leaving Ephraim to scream into the towel. It was agonizing to watch. Ephraim, his love, albeit an unrequited love, in an unimaginable amount of pain. Serra worked as quickly as she could, and it was soon over, leaving Ephraim with a brace and two sticks poking out of his nose. She took the towel and said, “All done. Come back tomorrow and I’ll see if I can heal it with a stave. And, please, don’t break it again. I’ll take payment in a breakfast muffin tomorrow. Here’s an ice pack to keep the swelling down. Bye, now.” Serra grinned and waved them away. Innes took care in  _ not _ grabbing Ephraim’s hand but instead leading him visually to the sleeping chambers.

“I’ll tell the captain that you aren’t well, and will be taking a short leave.”

“Thank you, Innes.”

“It is the least I can do for being the reason you had to go through that.”

“Innes, I told you, don’t blame yourself. It was an honest mistake. And, I get a day or two off. I’ll get some good sleep for once. It’s fine. Really.”

“Hm. Alright, I suppose.” Yeah, Innes still blamed himself, but he didn’t want Ephraim thinking that of him. He left with a wave.

\--

That night, after training was finally over, Innes went to the sleeping chambers instead of eating to make sure Ephraim was doing alright. He found Ephraim sleeping, his bandages (no, not the ones on his face) unwrapped and laying on the floor, the melted bag of ice in his hand. Innes smiled softly, letting a lovesick grin grace his features for once, as no one was looking. He turned to leave when suddenly Ephraim groaned and sat up.

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you?”

“I don't think so. I was probably just done sleeping.”

“Ah.” There was a silence before Ephraim gestured for Innes to sit next to him. Innes hesitated for a moment before sitting on Ephraim’s cot. “Are you alright?”

“Mostly. It aches, but nothing I haven’t felt before. And don’t say you’re sorry again. I already know, Innes. And it isn’t your fault.” There was a pause. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?”

“Do you remember the day with the apple tree when we were younger?”

“Of course.” They had been sitting under an apple tree, juice dripping down their chins as they ate the ripe red fruit. Tana and Eirika had been playing in a stream nearby, so it was just the two of them. It was one of Innes’ most treasured memories, especially since it was around a month before Lyon and Ephraim got together, so the pain of heartbreak was unknown. 

“A drop of juice slid down your face and I wiped it off.” Innes flushed.

“Ah, yes.”

“I almost kissed you that day.” Innes froze, heat creeping up his face.

“P-Pardon?”

“I almost kissed you. But… I chickened out. The juice made your lips shine and I…” Ephraim sighed, but he placed his fingers on Innes’. Innes’ face began hurting. “I was afraid you’d hate me if I did.”

“Of course, the one time you would be wrong to stop, you think something through.”

“I realize that now, ha.”

“What?”

“Today, when you held my hand… I saw the way you reacted. You enjoyed it.”

“I…”

“I’ve been talking to Lyon about this for a while, now. He’s looked into other cultures and through history, and… There’s history of relationships with more than one person. Lyon believes that as long as we keep communication in mind, it’d work.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’m in love with the both of you, Innes. I have been for a very long time. Lyon was just easier to confess to.”

“How dare you!”

“What?” Innes stood, ripping his fingers out from Ephraim’s.

“How dare you play with my heart like this, Ephraim! How dare you play with both mine and Lyon’s heart.”

Ephraim stood and began saying, “I’m not-”

“You think this is some kind of joke? Suggesting you cheat on your lover with the man that’s been in love with you essentially since the day we met? This is cruel, Ephraim, I-” Ephraim grabbed Innes’ face and attempted to kiss him, but ended up hurting his nose instead.

“Oh, fuck. Ow.” Innes’ anger shifted to worry quickly.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” A pause. “I’m not trying to hurt you, Innes. I’m trying to tell you  _ I love you _ . It’s not cheating if Lyon knows and says it’s okay. Believe me, the reason it took so long was a mixture of fear of rejection but also because I was afraid Lyon was not okay with it. He insisted he was, and here we are.”

“Are you sure?” Innes was almost ashamed of how soft and vulnerable he sounded.

“Surer than I have been about most things.” Innes’ face began to heat up again, a slight lovesick smile growing against his will. He looked to see a similar sight on Ephraim’s damaged face. “May I kiss you?” A hand, warm, cupped Innes’ jaw. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“I’ve been waiting longer.” Innes was as gentle as he could be as he made sure to fit his mouth on Ephraim’s, leaning down quite a ways to make it. Both of them were smiling into it, and it was soft and gentle and warm and sweet and the feeling that was overflowing from Innes’ heart made him almost weep with absolute joy and love. An amount of time passed that felt too short, though deep down Innes knew no amount of time would ever be enough, not after how long he wanted this, and Innes said, “Is your nose alright? I hope I didn’t hurt it again.”

“Any pain is worth what that was,” Ephraim replied, with a cheeky grin.

Innes flushed and said, voice wavering, “Don’t be daft, Ephraim. Your nose needs to heal, or you might have to go through the setting process again.” He tried to sound stern, but he really just sounded like a lovesick fool. And that he was. 

“Come, I told Lyon that I’d alert him as soon as I managed the bravery to confess. Eirika also needs to know, as she owes me 10 gold. She said it would take me at least another month to confess.” Ephraim took Innes by the hand and they began walking to the library, as Lyon tended to be there at this time of day.

“Please do not tell me that you only confessed to me because you didn’t want to owe her money.”

“Well…”

“ _ Ephraim. _ ”

“I’m joking! I confessed to you because I realized you would be receptive to my feelings. I saw the way you reacted earlier when Serra thought we were together.”

“You, Ephraim of Renais, were perceptive?”

“Rude, love, just rude.” Innes tried to fight a blush at Ephraim calling him ‘love’, but, as all things around Ephraim tend to do, it failed. Miserably. Ephraim also flushed, because Innes looking like a lovesick fool with a blush across his cheeks was just about one of the best sights in the world, and he had caused it. He was giddy. They both were.

They finally arrived at the library, Ephraim’s hand slipping from Innes’ to reach for Lyon’s face. Innes felt a pang of jealousy, so familiar to him, but what was new was the soothing feeling of knowing Ephraim was just as much his as he was Lyon’s. 

“I confessed,” Ephraim said, kissing Lyon gently.

“Congratulations,” Lyon said, a tinge of what Innes identified as jealousy and sarcasm threaded in the word. He understood it well. But, at the same time, Innes saw the love and care Lyon held in his eyes. There was no resentment, and that didn’t change as his eyes slid over to Innes. He really  _ was _ okay with it. 

And Innes found he was, too. He trusted this to work, and they could make it work. He just had to try. And he wanted to.

That night, Innes had no dreams other than the feeling of arms holding him close and keeping him warm.

\--

When training was done, it was time to graduate. Just as they were to start patrolling the palace, the crown prince himself declared he wanted personal guards inside his chambers, and that there would be a tournament to determine who had the privilege. Some people wanted to win the pay, some because everyone was curious as to what the prince looked like under his mask, but Innes had the pleasure of having to deal with Ephraim, who just wanted to win for the sake of it, though he claimed it was because he met the late princess when they were younger and wanted to see what her brother was like.

“No, I swear it! I met her highness when we were really little and I felt a sort of kinship with her! I want to see if her brother is like that as well. For her sake, Gods rest her soul.” Ephraim was still trying to convince Innes otherwise, and his match was in around 15 minutes.

“But you also wish for the glory of proving yourself the best lancer here to the entire royal family, yes?” Innes said, a playful smile directed at his lover.

Ephraim lightly flushed and muttered, “Yes…”

“Do not worry, Ephraim, I am competing for the same reason. I only tease you because I find your need to have a noble reason for the fight cute.” Ephraim smiled at the ground, flustered, before looking into Innes’ eyes with a hint of worry.

“Do not become dejected if you lose, alright? I promise you are the most impressive bowman to me, no matter the results.” Innes felt his face color.

“Ah, thank you. I feel the same about you.” Ephraim laughed.

“You are so stilted, my love, even after all this time. It’s adorable.” Innes’ face grew ever warmer and found he had no reply other than an embarrassed expression. Ephraim kissed it off his face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Good luck out there.”

Ephraim gave a cocky snort and replied, “I don't need luck. I’m Ephraim of Renais, the best lancer around. Now, where’s Lyon? I need a good luck kiss from him, too.”

“I thought you didn’t need luck.” Innes was still smiling giddily from the kiss, so it made his teasing come off a little… Smitten, to say the least. It had been almost a year since the confession, and he still wasn’t quite used to the affection.

“I don’t, I just love my lovers and their support makes me stronger,” Ephraim replied, not one hint of humor in his voice.  _ ‘How does he just  _ say _ things like that, without even realizing how cheesy they are?’ _ Lyon appeared in the hallway, giving Innes at least a moment’s rest from Ephraim’s constant affections. Not that he was complaining, he just got overwhelmed easily. Emotions were never his strong suit. 

“Ah, am I late?” asked Lyon.

“Not at all,” replied Ephraim. He took no time in reaching up and pulling down on Lyon’s collar to kiss him deeply. Innes looked away, knowing this sight was not for him to see. When he heard the sound of dirt scraping, he guessed that the moment was over, and Lyon was shifting to stand at full height once more and turned back. Ephraim grabbed his lance, smiled at him and Lyon, and walked out to the arena. Innes and Lyon followed, taking a seat on the benches to watch the fight. A few minutes passed, Ephraim stretching during that time, and then some trumpets began to play.

The king and crown prince had arrived. 

The king walked out, his guards, Garon, Gangrel, Valibar, and the man called the Empty Vessel, surrounding him. His son, Prince Kiran, face covered in the guise of an emotionless statue, followed, with only one person protecting him. 

_ ‘Is that L’Arachel?’ _

It was. The prince was unguarded except for his personal nurse, L’Arachel of Rausten, who only knew basic tome techniques and how to use a staff.

_ ‘The prince really does need personal guards.’ _

The prince did not look anywhere but forward until he was sat down in the small chair next to the throne. Then he looked at the arena circle, waiting for the fight to start.

Innes watched as Ephraim walked to the circle, his lance at the ready. His opponent joined him. They prepared, waiting for the king to shout begin.

Just as the fight was about to start, the crown prince stood and put his hand out to the side, causing L’Arachel to yell, “THE PRINCE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY! STOP EVERYTHING!” Everyone, even the king, was surprised by the outburst. The prince marched to the arena, his mask shifting to a veil with an heir of green magic, and he stopped directly in front of Ephraim.

“You… Are like me, aren’t you?” Kiran said.

“W-What?”

“Think about it.” Innes sighed.  _ ‘This will take a while if Ephraim has to think about something.’ _

But, only a moment passed, before Ephraim said, “Oh. It’s you. No wonder. We are the same.” 

The prince turned to his father and said, “I have already chosen him.”

The king replied, slightly red in the face, “No! He could be the worst lancer in the world. He must prove himself in combat. That was the point of all of this mess.” The prince turned back to Ephraim.

“Win,” was all he said.

“Of course, my liege,” Ephraim said. A cocky smile graced his face. Innes scoffed. “Trust me. I don’t pick fights I can’t win.” The prince nodded, and then returned to his chair, his veil once again becoming a mask. Ephraim twirled his lance, getting into his beginning stance.

It was a fucking massacre. In the only way fights to first blood can be. 

Every fight, Ephraim would leave unscathed, his opponent bleeding in some way or another. He even managed some pretty big injuries, cutting someone’s cheek all the way through being one of them.

At the end of around 15 fights, Ephraim turned to the thrones and smirked, though Innes could tell he was exhausted. Without saying a thing, the prince stood, gestured to have Ephraim follow, and walked away, L’Arachel following. 

“That will be all for today. Come tomorrow for the next batch of fights,” The king said. 

Lyon turned to Innes and said, “Well, that was interesting.”

Innes snorted and said, “Quite. Do you suppose we should go find Ephraim to see how he’s doing?” Lyon nodded and they both stood to search for Ephraim.

\--

They did not find Ephraim. 

He was gone for an entire day, and the both of them were quite worried, Eirika more than they were, especially since L’Arachel was missing as well.

The next day, they went to the arena, hoping Ephraim would somehow turn up.

He did.

When the prince walked in behind the king, L’Arachel and Ephraim were walking by his side, steps virtually in sync. Kiran was wearing his veil, and instead of sitting down, he said, “I have already chosen my next three champions under the guidance of Sir Ephraim and L’Arachel.” The prince pointed at Innes. “You are my bowman.” Lyon. “You are my mage.” Eirika. “You are my swordsman.” The prince whipped his face over towards the king, the veil fluttering, but not exposing his face. “Do you wish to test them, your majesty?” Kiran’s voice was dripping with venom. 

The king’s face was cruel as he replied, “Yes, let’s. Takumi. Show this bowman my son has chosen your superiority.” The man known as the Empty Vessel nodded and walked to the archery range. Innes felt a knot of anxiety rise in him. He was the best at archery among men, no doubt, but the king’s bowman was less than human.

Still, he smirked and said, “Be ready to behold my skill.”

And the king did indeed behold his skill.

The first rounds were inconclusive, as both managed to shoot all bullseyes, and split many arrows. After each round, the targets were moved further back, and both archers once again managed to not miss a single shot.

Finally, they moved the targets so far back that Innes could hardly see them. An impossible target to hit. And yet, when Takumi drew back, the arrow flew and hit somewhere near the center, but not a bullseye, according to the messenger.

Innes stood there for a moment, calculating, before pulling back and saying in the most condescending voice he could muster, “You should’ve tried harder.” He tilted his bow up to account for the distance, tilted it slightly to the left to account for the wind, and released.

The arrow hit the bullseye.

Innes could practically feel the confident and cocky energy radiating from Kiran, as well as himself, as the prince gestured to have him join him at his side. Ephraim subtly squeezed Innes’ hand and whispered, “I knew you’d win.” Innes tried and failed to not let that praise take over his heart.

Lyon’s test was even more conclusive, the dark tome user absolutely obliterating all of his opponents, some leaving with injuries that would take a few days even with a staff.

When Lyon joined them on the dais, Innes saw Ephraim say and do the same things he had done to him, but in the way, he always said things to Lyon. Soft. Gentle.

He did his best to shove the jealousy down and think of the way Ephraim spoke of him. It worked, at least a little.

Eirika’s test was the only one that got a little hairy but only at the end. Her last fight, she was disarmed, and it looked like her opponent was going to get the best of her.

But then, Eirika jumped up, kicked them in the wrist, knocking their sword out of their hand. She picked up their sword and cut them across the forehead, marking her as the winner.

Eirika came up to the dais, and, without speaking, the prince walked out, and they all followed, with L’Arachel holding the prince on the shoulder.

Kiran and L’Arachel lead them to the royal bedchambers, and Kiran dismissed the guards there, saying, quite cruelly, “You aren’t needed anymore. You are permanently dismissed. Leave, now.” He opened the door, and when it was shut and locked, immediately he changed.

“Hello! As you all know, I’m Prince Kiran, but I only know your names from what Ephraim has told me, so, please! Make yourself comfortable so I can get to know you better. I know that the job description was being a personal knight, but I also just wanted some friends!” He was not looking at any of them, but instead at approximately where they might have been standing. Innes, Lyon, and Eirika were stunned. This was the same person as the cold prince who seemed spoiled and cruel just moments earlier? Innes found himself stumbling to sit on one of the many chairs that had been placed in a circle, likely for this meeting. The prince took his seat and begun swinging his legs. 

Ephraim said, laughing, “Give them a moment, they’re probably as shell-shocked as I was.” 

The prince nodded and took his veil off, saying, “Well, if you know about Ephraim, then you can know about me!”  _ ‘Oh. That’s why he wears a veil. That makes a lot of sense, actually.’ _

They spent the rest of the day just chatting, and while it did take them a while to warm up to the prince, they found he really was just a young boy. Kiran was a child, though, he really wasn’t all that younger than they were, that had to hide his very being and fight his father all because of who he was. But when he wasn’t hiding, he was kind and loving and open. It was quite the difference.

Ephraim took quite the shining to him, understandably so. They shared their secret, though Ephraim was lucky in that he was easier to hide. He wasn’t under scrutiny from every citizen of the kingdom. 

Innes found the prince clever and snide at times and found this amusing. Lyon loved the prince’s love of knowledge and his kindness. L’Arachel adored the prince like he was her brother, or even her son, as she had been his personal nurse from the day his previous nurse, Elise, had died. Eirika found the prince’s determination and fierce emotions an echo of Ephraim’s, and also adored him like a brother. Like a son.

Which was fitting, considering L’Arachel and Eirika got married later. But this story is about Innes.

And it is only half complete. Not in length, but in love.

\--

One difference between training and working for Kiran was that they had days off. The prince had a knowing look in his eyes when he gave Innes, Ephraim, and Lyon the same days off, as well as L’Arachel and Eirika. It gave Innes time to talk to Tana, who had begun learning about stave use, as well as other medical use. She also had begun bonding with her pegasus, as she had been recruited by the Pegasus Knights. It was a time that Innes treasured like nothing else. He had missed her greatly.

It also gave him time to get to know Lyon more.

Of course, when they were young, they would play in the field whenever Lyon decided to join Ephraim, but Innes’ jealousy and pain kept him from really trying to get to know him. But, since that pain no longer existed, he had decided to get to know him truly and spend time with him.

They would often play chess, or read books in the library together, and Innes found himself admiring many of Lyon’s traits that he had once either ignored or hated.

Lyon was very kind, something that Innes could never truly grasp, and that selflessness, that pure kindness, was truly heartwarming to be on the other side of.

He was also very smart, in a different way than Innes was. Innes was a strategist, a tactician, but Lyon was more book smart. He was a good teacher, as he was patient, and knew deeply about many subjects. 

And Lyon’s patience. Truly, Innes was an impatient man, and when he grew impatient, he grew angry. But, Lyon was patient and kind. When Innes played chess with him, he was never angry when he lost quickly at first. He just made notes about his loss and learned. Innes, though he never lost to Lyon, knew that if he had, he would have been furious, even if he hadn’t taken it out on Lyon. 

Lyon became Innes’ real friend, and they often would talk of Ephraim. Making fun of him, mostly.

“The first time Ephraim attempted magic, he set his hair on fire,” Lyon said.

“Seriously?”

“He didn’t even notice at first! He thought he hadn’t cast anything. Eirika had to put it out for him.” Innes laughed.

“You should have seen him try to learn chess. When I told him the queen could move in every direction, for however many spaces she could, he tried to put her on top of his king. ‘Up is a direction!’” Lyon giggled, his hand covering his face. Innes found himself admiring it, as it was innocent. Somewhat… Cute almost.

“Gods, you should’ve seen him learn to read. He abhorred it, and would often throw the book when my back was turned so he didn’t have to learn.”

“You taught him to read?”

“I tried to.”

“Ha!” It was comfortable in a way Innes never expected. For so long, he had thought of Lyon as his enemy. His rival. But now, he was his friend.

Just as Ephraim once was.

\--

The prince almost never left his bedroom. But, he loved the spring festival and asked of his knights if they would get some flowers for him and they could celebrate it together.

None of them could say no.

And so, with armfuls of flowers, they all were sitting in Kiran’s room and making flower chains.

The prince was busy braiding flowers into Lyon’s hair. He looked so happy. Lyon was just sitting there, a small smile on his face. He had short hair, so it really didn’t take all that long, but the prince was meticulous in his work, assuring to stuff as many flowers as he could in Lyon’s shoulder length hair and even shorter braid. Innes wasn’t looking, as he was chatting with Eirika about the festival. She had had the day before off and had helped one of the villagers set up her flower chain tent. 

“All done!” Kiran said, clapping his hands together. Innes turned to look, a playful smile on his face, expecting to make fun of Kiran’s messy handiwork when he felt his face burn and his heart stop.

Lyon was smiling, flowers in his hair, and he was slightly flushed, likely embarrassed. He asked something. Innes didn’t hear him. Lyon looked absolutely  _ radiant _ , and all he could think of was how when he was younger, he compared his love to water. This was like a bucket of cold water being poured onto his head. 

Lyon was a radiant star, and Innes was in  _ love _ . Hopelessly and completely.

What happened next made everything worse.

Ephraim kissed Lyon, and said, “You look wonderful, though Kiran’s braid leaves something to be desired.” Kiran started yelling in playful indignance, but Innes wasn’t paying attention. Watching the two men he was very much in love with kiss had just stopped all bodily functions, at least until Eirika tapped him on the shoulder.

“Are you alright?” she asked. There was a knowing look in her eye. Innes just made an awkward groaning noise, which made Eirika laugh.

Oh, she knew, alright. Innes placed his face in his hands. The spring festival was supposed to signify rebirth and new love.

New love, it was indeed.

\--

The first thing he did was tell Ephraim.

“I believe I have managed to garner a crush on Lyon.” Innes was flushed, afraid Ephraim was going to be angry with him for loving someone other than him. It was irrational, but a fear all the same.

Ephraim just smiled and replied, “About time.”

\--

It was another day in the library, Lyon and Innes just reading while in each other’s vicinity. It was a comfortable silence, though Innes did find himself glancing up every so often to look at Lyon’s calm face as he was reading.  _ ‘Gods, he’s cute.’ _ He would always flush and look down, returning to his book. 

After about an hour or so, Lyon put his book down and gestured for Innes to sit next to him. Innes memorized the page he was on, and shut his book, sliding next to Lyon.

There was silence for a moment as if Lyon was still trying to gather his words, then, “Sometimes, I feel selfish for loving Ephraim.” Innes’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “He’s one of the most selfless people I know, always thinking of others, so kind, so loving, that I worry that me loving him is selfish. Like I’m holding him back, hoarding his light. Greedy of me, to love him, to hold him, to kiss him. For loving him and…” Lyon’s hand moved to brush against Innes’, causing Innes to flush. “Loving others, even though I have him in my arms already.

“I’m afraid of that selfishness, as well as the anger and jealousy and fear I feel. Sometimes, I imagine myself, feeling those things, and I notice how dark my thoughts become. Someone as dark as I don't deserve someone as light as Ephraim.”

“It’s not bad to be selfish.” 

“What?”

“Being selfish isn’t a bad trait. Lyon, you are patient, kind, loving, and genuinely one of the sweetest people I have ever met. You are incredibly selfless. You never complain when someone asks you for help, and you’re always willing to give everything you have to others. But… Doing that… Isn’t taking care of yourself. Being selfish just means you’re taking care of your own needs, putting yourself above others, and that isn’t a bad thing. It’s taking care of yourself.

“I understand what you feel towards the parts of you that are dark. Every day I question if I am worth Ephraim’s love when I am so cruel and heartless when I imagine doing things that are less than pure, but because I do not let those emotions control me, I am not overwhelmed by them. As long as you feel them without action, then you are the same as every human out there. You are living and feeling, and that is okay.” Lyon’s face was aghast with wonder, appreciation, and a hint of something else, as his face was slightly pink, and was getting redder every second.

“Then… It is acceptable if I am selfish, just this once?” His hand went to rest on Innes’ cheek, soft, loving, adoring. Innes prayed to every God he knew, pleading that this was what he was reading it to be.

“This once, and ever after,” he replied, as his eyes fluttered shut and he placed his lips upon Lyon’s.

It was different than kissing Ephraim. Ephraim was always trying to take, to love, but Lyon just gave and gave and gave, so soft, so afraid. And Innes gave back, soft, loving, adoring, and finally, finally, Lyon took, pressing harder, pulling Innes in. Another difference was kissing Ephraim always meant bending down, but Lyon was around his height, if only a little shorter, so everything was equal.

The kiss was chaste and short, but when they pulled away, Innes saw the adoration and joy in Lyon’s eyes, and couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“Well, that’s, uh,” came a familiar voice. They pulled apart once again, finding Ephraim looking at them, flushed, and kneading at his arm flesh as if he was…

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Innes barked out a laugh, and rose, pulling Ephraim and Lyon, his lovers, to their bed and held them close and tight and warm, to taste sweet and bitter, to be with them.

He was happier than he had ever been.

\--

The fracturing of the prince they so adored happened when Eirika offered to teach him how to use a sword. The prince’s eyes lit up, and he responded in earnest.

The next day, the general they had learned under was dead, and Eirika was requested, by the king himself, to take the spot.

The first time this happened, they assumed it was a coincidence. Then, Ephraim offered to teach Kiran how to use a lance.

The next day, the king ordered Ephraim be moved to the night shift when the prince was asleep.

The second time, they knew the king was watching and listening.

The prince closed off like a floodgate. He immediately began to never take off his mask, talking in stilted forms. He became nocturnal, which only made the king order Ephraim to take the day shift. The prince, still kind, still loving, had Innes and Lyon take those shifts as well, not wanting to separate them. 

L’Arachel was suddenly called away to become a higher healer, meaning she could only visit the prince for emergencies. When she left, she disabled the spying spell, knowing a new one, but hopefully, a weaker one would be put in soon.

Kiran requested Lyon find a way for them to talk in an indecipherable code. Lyon found a language that only involved the hands and arms, no speaking, meaning only high power visual spying spells would be able to see them, and even then, the king would need a translator. With L’Arachel disabling all spying spells whenever she came and went, and high power visual spells being complex and difficult and expensive, there was an extremely small chance there would be once in place.

Eirika did her best to find the prince a friend, to send him soldiers he could trust, but Kiran didn’t want to trust anyone anymore. He refused them all.

Innes watched as Ephraim’s heart broke, as the boy Ephraim thought of as a brother became someone unrecognizable.

The prince was still kind to them alone, though he always reminded them that the walls had eyes and ears, and rarely did anything out of his bed. 

Kiran was a shadow of himself, and no one knew how to bring him back.

\--

“Do you think the prince will ever be himself again?” asked Ephraim, his head resting on Innes’ chest.

“I believe one day he will be, but we can only guide him there,” replied Innes.

Lyon said, “In the meantime, we must keep him safe.” Lyon’s head was resting in the crook of Innes' shoulder, and he held Ephraim’s hand, filling them all with hope.

Their prince was hiding, but they had each other, and that light that they carried as one could keep the prince from disappearing altogether.

And they were safe.

And they were loved.

And they were warm.

And they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my names dreeg and i love innes ????? can u tell ???????? not letting him be an incel no siree  
> uhhh anyways i hope u liked it !! comments and kudos are always super duper appreciated !!!!!  
> the next chapter for this wont come for a while, but MISYF will but updated soon !!! i promise !!!


End file.
